Tiny Synopsis
For those like Ash<3 who are trying to help me out with pacing and other general things. ;A; I cut out as much detail as possible to keep things super simple. If you need clarification on something or wonder if one of the scenes is more elaborated than I made it seem - just ask. EVERYTHING BETWEEN PHASE IV AND PHASE VIII ARE WHAT I'M CONCERNED WITH, pacing and motivation-wise. Phase I may or may not change as well. Everything after Phase VIII, I'm satisfied with (pacing-wise) - but I'm also willing to change things to suit what changes may happen to Phases IV through VIII. There are a few notes I'm concerned with on Phases X and XVI. View the original synopsis page for more detail (including dialogue and motivations). Keep in mind the copy-pastas on that page haven't been updated since December 2009 (and a few July of 2010). That being said - bits of it may be outdated from this page, as I am updating this one moreso than the other. Relations Map (WIP) The genre here is fanta-horror (fantasy with some horror chunks/segments/whatevers). If there are any subplots or whatevers I can toss in to make DF... creepier?, that'd be cool. lol Additions These are scenes and other edits I'd like to add that never made it to the original synopsis/outline. 21 Aug 2011 *Phase VI (after fall from Placir) - have Chrono catch himself on the cliff/wall/whatever it's called as originally written (with the hook/scythe), but lose his grip halfway through and fall. Collapses/unconscious. Terra, who got shooed off a while back, went to Alma - for SOME reason or other - and saw what happened to Chrono. Nurses him back to health before the others/demons arrive, and that's how Chrono grew to trust her. *Lulu desires to join Chrono's group sometime after witnessing either Rafael fall, or after witnessing Chrono using it at some point. She'd want it for herself, unaware of Rafael's and Dante's mission (if the latter). NEW NOTES;; 19 Aug 2011 *Glitch needs to "randomly" show up around Chrono more often. Frostbite is drawn to the necklace's power and thus always draws him to wherever Chrono is. However, neither Glitch nor Chrono can understand why the former is always so nearby the latter. This way, maybe Glitch can join Chrono's crew for a while before separating. Maybe he might be on the search for his daughter as well; he's secretly worried about her, though he knows she can take care for herself... until Valor comes along and f*cks everything up. :D *An idea: Sapph is a God-given necklace used to end some civil war long ago, and sealed away to prevent its abuse. Would Sophia, the devil, be able to touch it without burning to cinders? Perhaps that's one reason why she befriended Promise - to have someone do her bidding. What about after Promise dies? Is that why she shows herself to Will? To try and convert him to her side / befriend him so she can use him for her own purposes in drawing out Frostbite? *I NEED SOME TRAIN SUBPLOTS STUFFS LOLOLS. *'Better idea for how Promise gets the syringe:' instead of Dante randomly delivering it to her, perhaps Sophia can be around and tag along for a bit? o.o She can see the necklace, hide her o____o, and figure out how to get it away from him. (Perhaps she was around when Rafael stole the necklace, but saw how quickly he was killed and...) When she realises that getting it away from him would be harder than she thought, she could figure out a way to kill him - using the one he loves against him. Charade. Infecting her with a deadly virus that's destined to kill him. She gives Promise the syringe and leaves - she doesn't want to be around when Charade goes nuts and kills everyone, now does she. **Perhaps Frostbite makes an appearance during the time Sophia is with them. She nearly flips out - but restrains herself from acting out of the ordinary and approaching Frostbite when he's out. Maybe she watches from a distance, so Frostbite doesn't attack her or something? Maybe she approaches him when everyone else is in hiding (and watching from afar)? owo Ohohoho. *OMIGADD MY PLOT IS STARTING TO MAKE MOAR SENSE NOW YAYAAYY. *Does Frostbite absorb Sophia's aura when she dies in the final phase? Which enabled him to be finally "free" with his power (which has been restrained all this time by Sophia)? (He doesn't have to take her soul is sealed back into the Underworld - just her aura. Her power. See Sophia's page for clarification on what I mean by her aura.) Perhaps her aura was the one restricting Frostbite's power? *The way to get to the Medical Tower Placir - which is located atop a fairly huge hill/mountain - would be by lift, since it's too high up to trek there by foot. Old notes;; *Glitch: cannibalism *A conspiracy theory? *A plot twist or two (they were taken out over the years due to the plot changing drastically) *This hilarious baby scene I have in mind for Will & Terra, ohoho *More than two bar scenes **Chrono's gambling addition and Will's drinking addiction are not evidenced enough. *Will fighting while intoxicated. <3 *Prolonged travel/"bonding" time between Chrono & Will. **The two seem to trust one another all too quickly. I need more time to elapse between their meet and their separation at the Placir (medical tower). *More && clarified Alice & Mariah scenes **This duo's scenes are the ones I have the most difficulty with. *A few more encounters with Terra before she gets caught at the Placir **This should come with prolonged travel/buddy time with Chrono & Will. **I think it'd be better if the two encountered Terra more than three or four times before she actually joins up with them. *Prolonged buddy-time with Terra, Chrono, & Will **I want Terra to actually befriend Chrono before Lulu comes in and screws everything up. *Rafael: same birthday as Chrono & Alice *Rafael: I want him to do something that alludes to him being a treasure-hunter/treasure-lover. T__T Maybe during one of the "filler"/subplot phases/sequences. It'll add more depth to his character too lol. *I do not know the locations of the prison/base/shelter. Should I make those three all in one place/city/what have you? Ughhh. *Change Apricot's name to Evelyn? *I want Alice to be more arrogant/nonchalant. T__T And Chrono to also be more self-reliant (refuses to take advice/orders from anyone else), maybe hot-headed, and unforgiving. *Alice and Chrono are 19. Rafael is 19 (same birthday as Alice/Chrono). Dante is 21. Charade is between 17 and 18. Charade's brother is between 21 and 23. *Charade's metallic bits are waterproof. I need to clarify this somehow in DF, lol. *UNDERGROUND TRAINS, YES OLD COPY-PASTA NOTES ABOUT DEMONS;; 21 March 2010 *Okay, I’ve decided something on demons. They do not rise from hell. They are on the planet because Syllhouette Sophia hired some assassins to kill some villagers every now and then to get some company while she was on the planet. She might’ve told Lulu & Isaiah Valor specifically to not remove their heads. The two shrug at this fact and do what they’re told – they’re getting paid for it, so might as well listen. The people still look like people after time of death. However, over time, their appearances worsen, and they look more and more like devilish gargoyles. This does not affect Chrono or Rafael. Chrono Rafael retains some amounts of purity from the necklace (as it was, after all, God-sent), so he doesn’t fully convert – he merely loses his left arm, just as Charade lost her right. Rafael Chrono dies while still wearing the necklace, so nothing happens to his corpse. Jillian mutilates her body upon her suicide, and Promise probably implodes upon landing on the rocks in the ocean. Sophia wanting "friends" (demons) on the human world if she can't return to the Underworld because of Frostbite seems more reasonable than demons randomly popping up from the Underworld into the human world. ... Does it? Would it be questioned @ why the demons come up one by one here and there instead of a mass army all at once? I'm not sure how to answer that question. I'm starting to fall back on my old idea - that demons don't pop up from the Underworld but that they just come from the human corpses while Sophia is on Earth. Again, this would provide another reason why Sophia would tell Lulu and Valor to commit mass genocides. Will update Sophia's page with relevant info once I make up my mind / cba. The Kingdom of Noir Here I want to cover some of the concepts behind how the kingdom works and whatnot - only if I can't explain it through one of the Phases, that way I can figure out where to squeeze in this info. I had a revelation on the night of 16 Aug 2011 that caused me to change around a lot of how the kingdom functions/works (such as, it's not only all assassins anymore lolololol) - but I haven't really incorporated any of the new chunks into the synopsis yet. If there's a change I haven't addressed in any phases, it will go here temporarily. *Noir residents are known as Noirans. (Like Americans from America or Mexicans from Mexico!) *Residents are dictated their vocations at birth; sometimes they are doubled. There are more jobs and whatnot in the kingdom than what's described below (such as, smiths/arms-makers, lawyers, whatever). Vocations of known Noirans (characters from Noir) in DF include: **Chrono: mechanic, surgeon **Alice: assassin to carry on with vocation despite her lack of eyes **Rafael: court jester, assassin **Dante: messenger, assassin **Terra: guardian **Lulu: assassin **Valor: assassin **Harken: tutor (pretends to be an assassin lolololol) **Morpheus: pianist, assassin-to-be (too young as of right now; only 9) *In the entire kingdom, there are maybe 10 assassins total? It's not a popular/"easy-to-get" vocation there. *Like assassins, guardians are hired by clients to provide them protection, etc. If an assassin is sent to take out someone who has a guardian, then it's the guardian's job to protect the victim and kill the assassin. Clients can hire multiple guardians or assassins at once. *Not only assassins and guardians can be hired - but anyone from the kingdom can be. Most towns outside of Noir are pretty poor/don't have much 'talented' people to help them out - but that doesn't mean they lack the necessities. (The ones from the kingdom are just the best though, ohohoho.) *Can add dual vocations or even more characters to this roster if an addition to the plot calls for it (e.g. if I need more Noirans for a conspiracy theory... or other random civilian characters as well). *(This is revealed in Phase I & III:) Two Noirans stay in every city/village/town to serve as security/protection, because there are no cops or anything in these towns (though there is a giant military prison/shelter/base). The two in Ferris are killed during the bombing. Phase I - Ignition The town of Ferris is being bombed. Chrono rescues an unconscious girl underneath a building, after some hesitation. He meets with his childhood best friend, Noir top-assassin and jester Rafael (who's been hired to take Chrono's necklace and his life) before he can escape with the others; Rafael prevents him from leaving. Rafael gives Chrono a head-start before he moves on to kill him; Chrono takes the back exit out of the town through the back, towards where the Kingdom of Noir lies. Instead of giving chase, Rafael moves out towards a different town, positive that "he'll be taken care of there" (at Noir) when he arrives. *Rafael's reluctant to kill Chrono because, though he's been hired to kill his best friend, he still feels uncomfortable with it - but being an assassin (and the top one at that), he can't say no to the offer or he'd jeopardise his honour and the assassins'/kingdom's reputation. *Chrono has always watched this girl from a distance, silently crushing on her. This was the day he planned on approaching her for the first time, just to, idk say hi or something. He's awkward around girls maybe? lol. He's a selfish git; his attraction to saving this girl is not only to be nice, but - he's hoping saving her would mean she likes him back. She's really pretty and sweet. owo Phase II - Hysteria Flashback of Chrono and Alice from ten years ago. Starts with Alice going through some hallucinations - until Rafael comes into her room and suggests she speaks with Chrono, who's upset at not being given the Title and not willing to speak to anyone else about it. Alice gives him her necklace (hallucinations stop). Chrono attacks her and gouges out her eyes with her own twin knives. Rafael and Chrono's parents burst in eventually and are shocked to see what has become of Alice... *The Title = future ruler/king/queen of Noir. Only allowed to be given one person. Because Alice and Chrono are twins (the king/queen typically only has one child), they had to deliberate over who'd get it. After nine years, the king couldn't wait any longer and gave it to Alice, the older of the two twins. (This gets elaborated in a later phase, not here so as to not drag.) *The hallucinations are from the necklace, Sapph. When it's dormant, the weilder sees hallucinations - such as things melting, burning down, whatever. All the info about Sapph is revealed later when Rafael reads the Book of Legends (which might have its own page). *Nobody at this point knows about its transformation abilities. *Not sure whether or not I'm keeping this phase. I'm very likely going to rewrite (most/all of) it if I keep it. Phase III Chrono has difficulty entering the kingdom. Noir Messenger and Assassin Dante (Rafael's brother) escorts him inside. When Chrono fails to get help, he decides to perform mechanical surgery on Charade himself. On his way to his lab, he is greeted and joined by his pet dragon Gallium. Chrono lays the girl on a surgeon table. He learns her name, Charade, from a locket she wears around her neck. Inside is a photo of her and her brother when they were younger - though the name of her brother has been worn out. *Gallium is a white-furred cougar-sized dragon with a very long tail and four wings. (Not revealed yet, but he can zap lightning-lasers from his mouth and turn to stone for defense.) I'm still trying to think of what the specie should be called. *In the locket, Charade is about five years old. *Dante is still with Chrono to support him. Fetch him foods and stuff if he gets hungry cuz it's difficult for him to wander around the kingdom. Three days later. Luciville/armoury scene with two girls - Mariah and Promise. Scene shifts back to the lab. Dante is no longer there. Charade awakes and freaks out at what has become of the entire left side of her body and face. Lights go off; generator fails. When knives fly into the room, Chrono sends Gallium off with Charade to protect her. As Gallium flies off, he is targeted by ballistae and is hit. Dante comes in and fights with Chrono. Chrono's necklace transforms into a gauntlet/shield as he defends himself - this is the first time he's ever seen the necklace do this. Chrono makes a break out the window and over the roofs. Scene shifts to a dirt trail by Luciville, then to a foresty region around the opposite side of Luciville. Mariah gets away from a mob and meets another girl who's taking down demons/"hostiles" on her own. They promise to help one another out. Girl introduces herself as Alice. *I'm calling them hostiles for now because they're similar to Resi5's not-zombies. (They become like the demons after dying, if their heads are in tact.) Though there are legit demons (that represent gargoyles, imps, can fly, etc.), everyone in DF just refers to the hostiles as demons as well, since they act the same. 'Notes' *Before the fight between D/C: D, “You know your necklace glows, right?” C, “Yeah, it tends to do that sometimes. I’m not really sure why.” * Did Terra ever watch the two flee from afar before entering the Q’s room? Phase IV Chrono makes it to the city of Calvin (passed Ferris); demons about. He tries to converse with some soldiers/mercenaries about the demon/sudden hostility but he's always unable to. He manages to converse briefly with a girl (he mistakes her for a mercenary), but is soon separated. A sharp-shooter, Will, snipes down demons before they could kill Chrono, thus saving his life. He experiences a heavy shoulder wound from behind by a demon's axe, but kills it in time. To repay the favour, Chrono drags Will to a pharmacy. @ Luciville. Promise, who Mariah had promised to come back for, isn't at the armoury. Mariah pleads Alice to not ditch her and that she'd help with whatever Alice's mission is - to find Rafael. Dusk @ Calvin's pharmacy. Will is almost out of arrows. Chrono busts some demons with his necklace. Will explains why he and other mercenaries/soldiers are in town: in a nutshell, he (hired) and the others were sent out to find the cause of the sudden demon infestation and hostility arousal. He's positive it's not a disease, and it seems as though the demons were on a search for something/someone. Scene shifts to some hill nearby Luciville/Alma. Promise catches up to Gallium and Charade and learns that Charade is mute. The three stay at Luciville for the night. Promise, an insomniac, keeps nightwatch. *Not sure what Promise's weapon is. Should I make her a mage? Or give her tonfas? Scene shifts to wherever Mariah and Alice are at. Somehow unable to find Rafael ("Perhaps he went home?"), Alice takes Mariah to the kingdom for the night. *From the way I had the map drawn, you could only get to Noir through one city - Ferris. Perhaps I should make it branched (but the two cities split across a giant river/lake or something? or just a generic forest?) so that these two could be nearby the kingdom without being in the same city as Rafael? Hmhm. I have to redraw the map and probs add in a few more cities/towns/villages. x__x @ Calvin. Chrono and Will stay the night at the inn; neither worry about night watch as the two Noirans (serving as security) have that taken care of. Will catches some girl trying to spy on/watch them. She flees immediately (after Chrono threatens her if she doesn't leave them to sleep). *This is where things start go to downhill / too fast for me. *is all revealed later: See, Rafael was on the hunt for the "legendary necklace" (Sapph) weilder - and he knew Alice had given Chrono the necklace, so he just had to find Chrono. Alice tags along; she didn't know the necklace she gave Chrono was the sacred Sapph. She just wanted to help take care of whoever it was that needed to die because she hasn't had a mission in so long, lol. Dante would remain at the castle on the first day of the hunt while Rafael and Alice search for the victim. The two get separated by a demon barrage, and Rafael ends up at Ferris. *Thing is - I don't know what happened to Alice. She spent the passed few days searching for Rafael. Rafael spent the passed few nights at Calvin; he was out and about searching for Alice during the day time? (He doesn't return to the kingdom during the time Chrono is there.) I could say Alice got chased to the other side of the Placir towards Jasonir (map) during the demon barrage? Possibly to get them away from human contact and take care of all of them on her own? Is that valid? is an old abandoned city. She acts uncaring and is stoical, but she thinks; maybe it's to make things easier for her to take down the demons, instead of allowing humans to get in the way and/or interfere. idk. lololol *I still need a valid reason for their separation and why Alice couldn't find Rafael and vice versa. It's a fairly small continent (or country) - all the cities are within a few days walking distance. Unless I change it so things are farther from each other and take longer to get to // add more cities? All the cities in this continent/country are listed on the front page. Phase V - Preface 7 AM. Will drags Chrono from the gambling basement. They step outside and are attacked by Rafael - only to be saved by the inn-keeper (and possibly others?) interrupting their battle and scaring away Rafael. Scene shifts to Alma, a city completely surrounded and protected by a tree-heavy forest. Jillian follows a shadow into the forest and meets with a bruised boy, Morpheus. Morpheus is desperate for a friend and a playmate. Jillian agrees to follow him home. Scene shifts to Noir's castle. Alice is showing Mariah around when they bump into Dante (who in turn explains that the generator crashed, but refused to go into detail; it's working now). Dante says Rafael hasn't come home in the passed few nights and is probably taking care of the mission right now. He refuses to allow Alice to tag along with Dante when he leaves because "it isn't her mission" and that it'd be good for her to hang out with Mariah some more and actually make friends for once. *Things get "too fast" here. This slot I can insert fillers here or even change around the previous paragraph in regards to Dante. I want to use the following scenes - but they happened way too quickly. As in, again, the friendship (or rather, lack of) between and separation of Chrono and Will developed way too quickly. Rafael attacks again way too soon. *If needed, I can put these into a new phase or so and work on some filler time for the rest of this phase (and maybe even the next?). Doesn't have to be /filler/. Could make them into necessary scenes. I just need to prolong the time. *The scenes below can take place on new phases and days later than now. Since everything seemingly happens in one day. :x *In regards to Jillian: Did she just wander off without Glitch's permission, or did she talk to him about this, or what? "Staying the night at a friend's house" over and over again? Maybe just stays the week and makes up some girl's name so Glitch is like, whatever, kay. ... ... ... I really have to work on these two. ;A; *Need a convincing reason why Glitch would let Jillian wander off day by day and NOT worry about her when he gets attacked by demons/assassins/hostiles. Especially because she's only 9. He'd want her to be in sight the entire time. o.o *...UNLESS *They got separated at Ferris (different groups took off in different paths, eh) and Jill was under someone else's care for the time being. And that someone either didn't care about Jill or was dead. *Whatever sounds good. Scene shifts to a trail leading to the Placir's hill. They pass by a dead mailman and his dead dragon. Will digs through the mail for the money that was supposed to go to his sister in Ferris. Charade. Chrono turns the locket to Will and explains that Charade's safe with his own dragon, Gallium. Scene shifts to a Noir's broken back gates. Morpheus sneaks Jillian inside; he tells her to keep quiet or "they'll send her away" if she's caught. They play "hide & seek" with the guards, later bumping into Lulu, who promises to keep Morpheus' new friend a secret. @ Placir. The stalking girl from earlier - Terra - catches up with the two, saying she was sent by the queen to guard her son. Chrono shoos her off. Will and Chrono are attacked by Dante and Rafael at the top of the hill. Chrono falls off a cliff and (using Sapph for a safe landing as he falls) lands in Alma. Rafael and Dante just ditch Will there and head back to Noir. *Terra is the same chick Chrono mistook as a mercenary in Phase III. Phase VI *See, it takes forever to get to Alma from the Placir without just dropping down like Chrono did. Which is very dangerous. I doubt Will jumped after him; his arrow would break if he tried the same thing as Chrono when he fell. I'd like some time to pass before the two are reunited, anyway. *NEEDS MOAR FILLERS *This is why I went on a hiatus. I moved things too quickly because I'm not sure what else to do here. *At least a day or three can pass before they reunite. I wouldn't mind turning this into a new Phase (or two! depending on the subplot) to elaborate more on other characters and give Will some time to catch up here, and bumping the following scenes down a phase or two. Chrono could always be doing something in Alma as well during this time. @ Alma. Everyone is hiding; "they're coming". Chrono begins to fight off the incoming demons/hostiles with some others. Will pops up and uses his last arrow. He says he trailed a dragon (flying by overhead) here. Gallium lands with Promise and Charade. Terra enters during one of the fight scenes. @ Noir castle. Dante is snapping at Rafael, who lost all motivation to carry on with the mission. Alice overhears (not about who the target is or about the kingdom being in danger) and approaches, telling Mariah to stay behind. She gets into Rafael's face about his responsibility and reputation. Dusk @ Alma. Demons are dead, and the group promises to guard the residents if any more show up. No residents injured or dead, meaning no hostiles. Free night at the inn, yayayay. Chrono and Charade volunteer to travel to Luciville to obtain some ammo for Will. far are each of the cities from each other? rarararr {C}@ Noir's library. Jill & Morpheus are playing hide and seek. Rafael's in there reading the Book of Legends. He discovers that Sapph's weilder goes berserk if s/he's had the necklace for too long and loses it to someone else; driven by corruption and a lust for power, they will do whatever possible to get the necklace back into their hands. (Rafael found and gave the necklace to Alice on their 9th birthday - the day Chrono was exiled.) *^ Not sure whether to make this scene before or after the armoury scene in Luciville (before they return to Alma). *What are Alice and Dante doing in regards to Chrono and the necklace? *See, this is where DF gets flawed. The entire middle is riddled with holes and "idk what this character is doing when s/he should be doing this!" *More info on Sapph and Rafael's discovery is on the original synopsis page. Nighttime @ Luciville armoury. (Again, how far are the towns from one another??) Then they return to Alma around midnight/1ish. Chrono heads downstairs to gamble again, and Will is already down there drinking trolol. Phase VII Morning @ Lulu's room @ Noir. Funny Lulu/Morpheus/Jillian scene. {C}Outside by the gate @ Noir. Glitch is snapping at the Noirans because of the massacres caused by a few assassins here. (If they don't happen at the beginning of DF - they start occurring now.) Rafael speaks with him; Glitch leaves with a threat if they don't stop. *In regards to the massacres - perhaps Lulu, Valor, and Harken assassin-wannabe were joined by the only other four assassins (unnamed). Sophia could've hired /all/ of them (bar Morpheus). o__O I'm going with my old synopsis details - that they were joined by four other assassins in these killing sprees. *Also. Scenes are still moving by waaaaay too quickly. I feel like this scene and Lulu's join is too soon. It should settle in that Terra is a friend now (takes Chrono like - what, almost a week? to trust her) - and Lulu's join just throws everyone off. @ Alma. Boy named Neil is screaming for help - but no demons or hostiles around? Chrono gets attacked by an assassin inside the inn (bleeding red; hostiles and demons bleed purple). He converses with Valor; the two remember each other. Lulu, killing off one of the assassins, introduces herself to Will as a Guardian sent by the queen to protect Chrono. (Terra and Chrono wtf.) Glitch decapitates one or two assassins; the rest (but Lulu) flee. Lulu tries to converse with Chrono, but Chrono refuses, insisting that he just wants to rest a while. @ Noir. I want a Jillian/Morpheus scene here. ;__; Evening @ Alma. Chrono, Charade, Will, Terra, Promise, (Lulu?,) and two newbies Neil and his sister Apricot discuss the attack. Chrono finally tells Will (and the others) of his exile, what happened to Charade, and how Rafael and Dante are after him. These other assassins were NOT after Chrono, it seems - otherwise they would've ganged up on him and killed him. Many residents now dead. @... idk.... where are Mariah and Alice? ;___; Dante is out speaking to Sophia and asking for more time. Dusk @ Alma''' '(could make it a new day). Lulu tries to make Terra look evil. Rafael cuts Sapph's string and steals the jewel from Chrono. An arrow zips through Rafael's neck and he collapses. Chrono, not noticing Rafael's fall, fumbles for the necklace and returns to the inn. Lulu kills Terra and flees. Alice and Mariah enter the town, see Rafael, and return towards Noir, carrying his body. Promise meets with Dante (on his way back from meeting his client about the deadline... doesn't look too happy). He gives her a gift from "her sister" then heads back for Noir. *He probs saw Promise with his client when he conversed with her the first time, so he knew who she meant. Note Phase VIII and onwards - I'm content with pacing (bar some notes in phase X and XVI). Everything between Phase IV and Phase VIII is what worries me. Phase VIII - Contrition Nighttime @ Noir castle. Alice and Mariah rush to Alice's room with Rafael's body. Valor discovers Jillian and notes the similarity between her and Glitch. Noirans are now after Jillian; she and Morpheus run until they hide in a slaughterhouse-type room, with meats dangling from the ceiling. Morning passes. The chef enters the room (they stayed there overnight) and the kids are chased out - only to be caught. *Jillian probs leaves her teddy in the library whenever they play hide and seek. When she is caught by Valor there with Morpheus, she opens the teddy and swings it at him - a chainsaw - when he starts getting creepy. Phase IX - Infection 9AM @ Alice's room in Noir. (Mariah had lied to Alice about Rafael being alive/dead. She didn't want to worry him.) Rafael, extremely pale from bloodloss, awakens and, fretful, runs off. .. Today was the deadline to kill Chrono and retrieve his necklace. @ Alma. Charade is stumbling down the stairs, about to collapse. Pharmacy wouldn't help; Chrono realises something's jacked up with her metallic parts, and her metallic eye is going insane. A smoke bell rings in and goes off. A figure leaps in the shadows and pulls Will aside. Chrono, carrying Charade (still conscious), begins heading back for the kingdom. Gallium is poisoned - coughing, dying. Rafael, who had pulled Will back ("Goddamnit, wrong person!"), realises C/C are gone. Alice and Mariah enter the town as the smoke is dissipating (Promise threw them out into the river or something to clear the smoke). Alice hears Gallium and rushes to him; he dies. Rafael runs off and is followed by Mariah. Will and Alice converse. @ library in Noir. Jillian is tied up. Harken, Valor, Morpheus, and whatever other assassins remained as well as more of Valor's and Harken's more violent/belligerent/whatever friends are there with her, bar Lulu. Phase X - Mutation *Erg, just now found one problem. How far is Alma from Noir? Does it only take a few hours? *I wouldn't mind making C/C stay a night somewhere on their way (Calvin? Perhaps I should add more cities to the roster, lmao. Everything's so close to one another T__T). From Calvin to Ferris is only a few hours, and Ferris to Noir is a few hours more. That would mean Jillian has to suffer a bit more :cc. Awwie! *Could have a scene with Chrono nursing Charade or something, then. Charade could worry about Chrono's obsession with Sapph and his demon/hostile kills becoming more and more belligerent.. like he's having fun with it. Begging for more at times. o.o If they stay the night here, they leave very early in the morning. *During this time, Glitch could also well be on his way to Noir - but could have been ambushed at some random city. Goes berserk and kills them, ahaha. That would've been cool. *Could have a scene where Jillian listens to Morpheus' piano-playing... and when the door peers open, sees him beaten. D: (He's abused by Harken and Valor. idk they're very angry individuals who take advantage of Morpheus' weakness - and the fact that he lets them makes them hate him for it.) *Not sure about Alice/Will/Promise or Rafael/Mariah. *This could all take up one more phase. (Preparation) *Any thoughts on all these bullet points?? @ Noir gates. It begins to rain. Chrono kills the guards. He breaks into the surgeon tower and threatens them to figure out what's wrong with Charade. Charade suddenly goes ballistic and shreds them apart. Chrono flees and is stopped by other Noirans. Charade eventually makes it out the tower as well and begins slaughtering everyone in sight. (Those who tried to kill her were stopped/killed by Chrono, who's determined to protect her.) As Chrono is running with a few others, Glitch appears and kills a few Noirans - ''pissed. Chrono flees for the castle. Charade is gone; there is a trail of mutilated corpses behind where she left. Glitch advances towards the caslte. Phase XI Rafael and Mariah are nearing Noir and run into Charade. Dante runs into them, rushing ("stalked by undead freaks"). The three flee to Noir while Charade moves towards Ferris. Dante heads inside the castle to look for Chrono while Rafael and Mariah fight outside. @ Calvin. Will, Alice, and Promise had been chased to Calvin by a multitude of demons. They fight off demons. Will and Alice tagteam; Will covers aerials and Alice covers grounded. Will relates their tagteam tactics to a dance. Alice desires to learn how to move so fluidly like Will - to dance (to impress Dante). @ castle of Noir. Chrono is blundering about, killing people without even realising. Chrono arrives in mother's room; she's bed-ridden and extremely ill (Dante told Chrono this in Phase III). Chrono (starting to go insane) meets up with Dante. @ outside the gates. Rafael is wowed by Mariah's fluid movements and dancing-like attacks. Once the demons are cleared (or probs while they're still around but significantly less, to show like a tutorial or something lmao), Mariah shows him about movement, placement, rhythm, etc. @ Chrono's room. Chrono and Dante are fighting. Chrono's growing delirious. Some demons have broken inside (the ones that Rafael and Mariah missed; some through the windows - they can fly). Dante rushes to the queen's aid. Chrono eradicates the demons so brutally that the others actually begin to flee. @ library. Faint piano music is playing. Glitch bursts in and kills some. Chrono waltzes in, completely nutty, kills some as well, and then wanders back out. Valor and Harken flee before they are killed. Glitch frees Jillian, leaves her with a message ("I trust you." + where he's going), and leaves Noir. Jillian meets with Morpheus and they embrace. (Morpheus had her teddy.) Chrono's staggering towards the castle. He runs into Dante (who is without the queen; she had died) and picks another fight with him for no apparent reason. Phase XII Nighttime @ Calvin. Charade shows up out of nowhere. Will is shocked beyond words/movement. Alice, Will, and Promise flee. @ Noir. Mariah and Rafael are finishing off the remaining demons. Mariah catches a shadow of a child and follows it into a dungeon, leaving Rafael to fight off the rest. The child tells Mariah she is looking for a friend, and Mariah (overly concerned for her safety; she loves kids) promises to help her. @ castle. Jillian and Morpheus exit the library. Dante is dead. Chrono sees the kids and attacks. The children are separated; Jillian is fleeing outside Noir, passed Rafael, while Morpheus flees back inside the castle. @ Noir dungeon. Mariah and the child converse - the child is saying some nutty stuff. The child points to the staircase leading down into the dungeon and it ignites. She walks straight through the flames and out the dungeon, leaving Mariah to burn to death. Rafael later notices Mariah's failure to return, but can't find her. It stops raining. Midnight @ nearby Ferris. Alice is trying to snap Will out of it. Jillian jumps out from a bush. Promise asks Jillian to lead them back to the kingdom. She hesitates at first but moves to do so. Alice separates from the trio to fend of Charade - the only other direction they can flee to is towards the kingdom. (In this state, Charade is much too fast for them to outrun her if they wish to go around.) Phase XIII - Corruption @ Noir gates. Chrono taunts Rafael. Will, Jill, and Promise show up. Chrono flips a coin to decide who kills who @ vs Rafael. Alice calls out Chrono's name. Charade is sprinting after the group. Will shakily fires an arrow - MISSES - and fires another to hit her in the metallic arm, slowing her down. Chrono - snapped back to normal - gets Charade from the back, interlocks his arms with hers to hold her back, and screams at the others to go. He manages to pull out some wires and what not, in attempt to immobilise her, as she's attacking him. Chrono dies moments before the virus cured/destroyed. Charade cries to sleep beside him. *Erm, people are going to ask why he didn't do that before. lmao. Perhaps he picked something up from his lab when he went to meet Dante there. Btw the others don't know that Dante is dead. Jill has no clue who he was when she saw his body lol. Phase XIV *I think at this point, when Alice's group reach where they get to, they should take a breather/sleep. It's like, what, 3 AM at this point? Someone could keep night watch and they could just keep swapping off to make sure Charade doesn't get them - also to keep an eye out for demons and/or if Chrono shows up. They /need/ sleep or they will pass out. It's inhuman for them to continue on as normal at this point XD. @ along a cliff between Ferris and Noir (the sea is waaaaay down below). Promise freaks out ("I've created a monster!") and commits suicide. They discuss - the client and the demons' relation to her. Morning/noonish (assuming they spent the night there lolol). It starts to snow. As everyone awakens (Rafael is suddenly an insomniac and stays up the entire night for watch? see why; that or he swaps with Will), Will notices three assassins rushing passed them towards Alma. Will wants to go seek out Charade and Chrono, but Rafael says they need to stop the other three from massacring more people. (Alice agrees. Jillian also agrees; Glitch may be nearby them.) On their way, Rafael hears a noise, like someone's following them. He volunteers to stay behind, hold off whoever's tracking them down (esp. if it's Charade), and catch up later as the others move on. Rafael experiences a small headache as he waits. Glitch suddenly appears. He suddenly starts attacking Rafael, and Rafael flees - towards the Placir. Apricot is watching from a distance and follows them to the Medical Tower. @ Alma. Will, Alice, and Jillian arrive. Bar a few demons, it's fairly quiet. Amidst their fighting, Lulu approaches Jillian and kills Neil. Neil springs back up like a zombie ("hostile"), but gets his head lopped off by Alice. Jillian suggests moving to the Placir, where Lulu ran off. They take a short breather.... until a hostile Dante shows up and chases them there. Phase XV - Redemption *Long phase. @ Placir. Rafael and Glitch fight inside the Tower. Glitch refuses to reason with Rafael. Glitch loses an arm to the jester - and, starting to go crazy, lops off the rest of the arm. Vasoconstriction prevents Glitch from bleeding....!? Apricot sneaks inside, and Lulu sneaks up behind her and kills her. Alice, Will, and Jillian enter. Dante enters. Lulu moves to kill Will, but Jillian kills Lulu first. Everyone heads downstairs (Jillian and Will lag behind upstairs with Lulu). Barrels of (rubbing) alcohol have been knocked over and spilled everywhere. Apricot (who became a demon/hostile - like Dante) and Dante are attacking the others - except for Rafael. Fight fight fight fight. Glitch is borderline insane. Rafael bleeds purple blood. Jillian embraces Glitch, and he slowly returns to normal. Jillian looks the staircase and announces that the "monster" is here - Charade is there, looking at them with wide and teary eyes, holding Chrono in her arms. Glitch is near unconsciousness. Rafael commands everyone to leave; Alice helps Glitch out as they flee through the window. Rafael experiences some flashbacks as demons begin to come in as well, from where Charade stood. He drops a bomb and the tower explodes. *If this confused anyone - this tower works opposite to most towers, in that ground level is the top floor. Instead of proceeding skyward, you go underground. The group fought along the base of the tower at the end. Note (2) I lost my copy-pastas of the next phase or two, soooo I'm going by memory of what I had written. o.o Phase XVI ~ alternate idea *Trying out something new. The group escapes to the top and away from the region as fast as possible; with the tower shattering, the underground area begins to close in around them as well. Elevator/latter/something-wise, Will manages to make it out first. Before anyone else can come out, the underground collapses in on them. Will goes on to rescue Sophia from somewhere - iuohkhjsfhgk I'm gonna take a break from this for a bit. Phase XVI ~ original The group escapes to the top and away from the region as fast as possible; with the tower shattering, the underground area begins to close in around them as well. Alice, Will, and Jillian take Glitch to Jasonir, an abandoned town that's nearby. Glitch's arm starts to bleed again; Jillian wraps it up tight with his scarf to prevent any further bloodloss. The three stay the night there. Next day. Still light snow only. They awake. Will is gone? Glitch is okay now, but needs to remain where he's at; unable to move properly as of right now. He begins relating to Alice his past with Frostbite. All the while, Will is running about, chasing off some demons until he crosses a prison. He is either chased inside, chases demons inside, or just wanders in on is own. Flops back and forth between Glitch and Will scenes. Will eventually reaches the end and meets a child... the same one Mariah had. Will tells the girl to get out; the prison is on fire. The child allows Will to carry her out; she introduces herself as Sophia. *Hm. This all sounded good to me a few years ago - but why exactly is Glitch rambling about his past? He doesn't even show up that much, and Frostbite took over like once. lmao. Well, we'll have to fix that in Phases IV through VIII! I hope to see more reasonable/logical content in there. T___T The base/shelter is relatively nearby the prison. Will heads there, with Sophia. Some demons show up here and there but are quickly knocked down by foot soldiers and ballistae. Will is looking for someone - Mariah - but she's nowhere to be found. Suddenly a fire bursts and demons take advantage of everyone's shock and... it gets ugly. Will hauls ass out of there with Sophia, in hopes that Mariah had evacuated to another city. Eventually, Glitch's group is able to move out of Jasonir. Jillian requests that they head back for the kingdom; she wants to check up on Morpheus. Neither Glitch nor Alice refuse; the doctors there can help Glitch out nonetheless, and there's nowhere else for them to go. On their way out, Will catches up with Sophia. Jillian gets a weird vibe from her, but says nothing of it. It takes them a few days to travel from Jasonir to Noir. Snow gets heavier, but too heavy; just enough to blanket the ground. Alice and Will take turns helping Glitch until he can walk on his own by limping. When they arrive at Noir........ a massacre is taking place. *Do I elaborate on the few days it took for them to get to Noir? Depends on what kind of content/subplots/catch-ups I can put in. If there's loose ends in the previous phases somewhere, these four and Sophia can take care of them now. Phase XVII - Absolution They manage to squeeze some information from some of the killers; they're doing it for... money!? (Could be a deeper reason instead, anyway - perhaps to see who should rightfully take the throne now that the queen is dead? A conspiracy theory? Who knows omg!) Eventually, Glitch catches sight of Valor and the five chase him towards the castle. (No time to find any docs or meds for Glitch. Unless he and Jillian pop by a nearby pharmacy during the mess for some pain killers or something. Doctors/nurses can't stop them - they'd be dead, trololol. May or may not encounter Morpheus at this time.) They burst into the castle after Valor. Sophia starts going nuts and setting off fires, running about screaming, "Where is he, where is he!?" Glitch gets an extreme headache from the flames. Valor triggers a trap door. Morpheus pushes Jillian out of the way before the door can open up - Sophia, Alice, and Morpheus fall in. Will runs off to look for Alice; Glitch promises he can take care of himself and yells at Will to go. (Perhaps some demons come in and Will grabs their attention and lures them away from Glitch/Jill? idk.) Glitch, paranoid of the fires and still weak from before, duels with Valor. As Alice, Morpheus, and Sophia fall, a black hand made from materialised shadows catches them and drops them off to safety (if they continued down below, they would've landed in spikes - like Mortal Kombat!). Sophia, still delerious, wanders off on her own. Alice and Morpheus split at a fork; Alice pursues Sophia's path. *^ This is an important scene in regards to Morpheus @ splitting from Alice. This is the first time he's boldly voiced himself and refused orders from someone older than he. Jillian has changed his meek/submissive, passive, and weak personality into something stronger. Glitch goes insane again, but is still weakened from the earlier battle. Right when he suddenly (and confused about this) regains consciousness in the middle of the duel, he dies from a stomach wound. A black wispy aura (Frostbite) emits from Glitch before he dies and encloses itself around Jillian. Jillian goes insane, slaughters Valor with her teddy-chainsaw, and moves on. Phase XVIII - Glory Jillian is by the dungeons (there's four entries to this room - I'll have to draw it out), screaming from Frostbite taking over. Harken attempts to kill her, but Morpheus kills Harken first. Morpheus, knowing Alice (and Will?) is/are ahead, refuses to let Jillian pass. F!Jillian kills Morpheus and moves on. Jillian is now in the same room as Will and Sophia (and Alice?). Will is confronting Sophia, who reveals that she's the reason behind Mariah's death and Charade's infection. Will is broken - blank - astonished. Sophia also reveals that the demons/hostiles are her doing, and her aura spreading about the land converting the dead like zombies, etc. They're all here, helping her search for Frostbite. Delerious, Jillian kills herself, unable to take the pain from Frostbite any longer. Unfortunately, Frostbite had seeped out from Jillian moments before she did so and enveloped himself around Will.... Phase XIX - Revelation Sophia is delighted to see Frostbite again - but immediately, free from Frostbite's control somehow, Will begins firing arrows at Sophia. She flees, melting into the shadows to hide from Will. *If she could extract Frostbite from Will - her mission will be complete. However, she has to do so without killing Will - if Frostbite is still in Will's body when he dies, Frostbite will die as well. Thus she has to convince him to slither out so she can capture him and return to the underworld. Will pins Sophia down and kills her. The demon bodies and dead hostiles all either sink into the shadows or evaporate into the air as like.. black dust or something; Sophia is gone, so they no longer have any way of sustaining life/their bodies on Earth. Frostbite takes over Will - for good. Will's soul is now dead. Before Frostbite could start wreaking havoc (uncontrollable now, without Sophia to hold back his powers; eventually Will's body will morph into.. into.. idk something like Nemesis. o.O Whatever Frostbite wants it to be. FOR ULTIMATE POWERS.), Alice kills him. She steps outside the castle. "Who will dance with me now?" /SCENE